


Love Doesn't Cost an Arm and a Leg

by AmaranthPrincess21



Series: Twenty-One Kisses [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Steampunk AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's new invention amazes his wife Petra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Doesn't Cost an Arm and a Leg

“Petra! Petra! Get down here; I’ve made a break through!” Eren Yeager’s voice carried through the small home he lived in with his wife Petra. Straying away from his father’s wishes, he became an inventor instead of a doctor. He made a humble income, just enough to support himself and Petra, but he took pride in creating new gadgets to help make life easier. But then the war came, and he was drafted into the army. He served his country well, but at the cost of an arm and a leg. It was a hard adjustment to make, and if he was being honest with himself, something he never really got over. He hated having to use a crutch and having Petra help him with everyday tasks. 

However, crutches and Petra’s assistance were now things of the past with his latest invention. 

“Eren, what is it?” she asked, her skirt gathered in her fists as she hurried down the staircase. She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes as wide as saucers as she saw the pieces of glittering, polished bronze attached to what remained of his arm. “Is that safe?” she asked, cautiously walking down the last few steps. 

“Why are you asking if it’s safe?” he replied, raising an eyebrow. 

“Your inventions do, um, sometimes they blow up,” she answered. She rested her hand on the cold metal arm. She knew Eren had disliked missing an arm and leg, but she didn’t think he’d go as far to make fake ones of out scrap metal. 

“It’s not going to blow up,” he rolled his eyes. “I engineered it so it can do things like this.” He reached out to her, his metal fingers moving fluidly through her hair. His fingers curled around the ginger strands, his arm moved around seamlessly; every movement was organic, and it was as if he had his old arm back. She had never seen anything like it before. 

“Eren,” she whispered in amazement, grabbing his metal wrist. 

“And that’s not everything I’ve made!” he said enthusiastically, hitching up his pant leg to reveal a metal leg. “I don’t have to use a crutch anymore!” He practically bounced over to the bookshelf, getting on his tiptoes and patting the top shelf. Petra’s eyes were the size of the moon as she watched her husband move around like he had before the war took his arm and leg. She had never seen him look so happy before. And she felt it, too. It warmed her heart that he was so thrilled, so excited by his new inventions. 

Spurred on by excitement, Petra enveloped Eren in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand playing her hair again. It felt odd having a hard, cold arm around her waist, but she imagined she would get used to it. 

“Eren, this is truly amazing,” she said softly, nuzzling his neck. She straightened her spine, looking up to her husband. 

“Thanks,” he replied. “I’m just happy I won’t be useless anymore.” 

“Don’t say that!” she snapped, hurt flashing across her face. 

“Why? Missing an arm and a leg, I couldn’t do anything around the house or get a job. And none of my inventions ever made that much money. I’m not that -” 

“Eren, listen to me. You’re not useless. You help me cook dinner, you helped with the renovations in the house, hell you did all of the electrical work yourself. You are helpful, and I couldn’t care less about money. Inventing things is something you love to do and I wouldn’t dream of making you take up some other profession that you hate just so you could earn extra money. We could be living on the streets, but as long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy. I love you, Eren, and you are a wonderful, useful man.” Eren chuckled, leaning down and kissing Petra’s nose. 

“I love you, Petra,” he said, resting his head on top of hers. 

“I love you too, Eren.”


End file.
